Destined Secrets of Love
by DumpsterCat69
Summary: Sollux is in for something completely unexpected when he invites Karkat to his house. How will he deal with it? Like the stoic, confident dude he is, most of of the time. AU, cause they're humans. Most likely lots of smut, if reviews ask for it. Summary is shit, so just check it out and see what you think :3
1. Secret Beginnings

**A/N: Hello! I haven't written anything since January, and I feel quite guilty. I have lost interest in my current stories, so I decided I would start with another to try and renew my interests. I began reading Homestuck a month or two ago, and finished some time ago. I discovered fan fiction for it two days ago, and here I am. I hope you guys enjoy this, I might be a little rusty though.**

**DISCLAIMER: Andrew Hussie owns all Homestuck stuff.**

**WARNING: I can almost guarantee you all there will be steamy smut in this. Don't like, don't read. **

Chapter 1

[TA] twinarmageddons began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: Hey Karkat

CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT.

TA: ii wa2 wonderiing iif you wanted two come over

CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT.

TA: ii don't know, maybe iif you got out more you wouldn't be 2uch an iinsufferable a22hole

CG: FUCK YOU. HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO?

TA: of cour2e you don't have better thiing2 two do. 2hut up and come over already you iidiiot

[TA] ceased pestering [CG]

Karkat sighed. He really had nothing better to do. He hardly left his room though, too afraid that he would reveal his secret…

Karkat quickly fixed his messy hair before reaching across his desk, retrieving a long, black cloth. Removing the shirt with his sign on it, he began wrapping the lengthy cloth shamefully around his… her breasts.

**A/N: Karkat's a girl! XD Very short beginning, but there will be lots more soon. Leave a review of what you think. I want to know if this will be any good :P**

**-Emma**


	2. The Uncovered Façade

**A/N: Hey guys, second chapter :3 Just to clarify stuff...Everyone is on Alternia. But they're human. Everything is exactly the same aside from that, because I have no idea how troll anatomy works, and this will get quite graphic. This chapter is significantly longer than the last; I can't guarantee they will all be that way though, it depends on how much time and motivation I have to right a chapter. Sorry bout the laziness :P I have written 5 chapters so far...It's about typing it . Anyway, enjoy :P**

_Chapter 2_

After wrapping herself, she checked in the mirror after putting her shirt on to make sure her chest didn't show. Karkat didn't want to appear weak. Women were always considered weaker than men, even after sexism had long vanished. She refused to let people think that.

She then threw on her usual gray pants and black sneakers before leaving her hive. The walk to Solluxs hive wasn't a too lengthy. Upon arriving, Karkat rang the bell on the rarely used hive door. How Sollux could live by himself in this huge place, no one knew.

Sollux appeared from around the corner of his hive, his dark hair damp and his feet bare. Sollux was met with Karkats usual glare, accompanied by a scowl. It never scared anyone anyway.

"Come on back." Sollux said, turning to walk back to where he came from. Karkat faintly blushed, but wordlessly followed. Behind Solluxs hive was a large pool surrounded by various pool furniture. The suns hot rays reflected off the pools clear, chilly water.

Karkat looked over at Sollux, who was currently pulling his shirt over his head. Karkats plump cheeks were tinted red as Sollux tossed his shirt aside, his long, pale, slender form exposed. He then removed his pants, revealing his swimming shorts underneath, as well as his thin, yet agile limbs. Sollux then approached Karkat, who had wandered to the edge of the pool.

"Take your shirt off! It's boiling hot outside!" Sollux urged, his own face flushed slightly yellow from the suns heat. Despite having his bifurcated tongue, Sollux managed to rid himself of his lisp, but never changed his typing quirk. He kind of got used to it.

Karkat took a small step back. "Uh, I think I'll pass, actually." Karkat could feel her pulse increasing as she begin to panic in her head.

"What're you, self-conscious?" Sollux joked, stepping in front of Karkat.

"Stop it, asshole!" Sollux brushed Karkats typical comment as a joke, his slender fingers taking hold of the hem of Karkats large shirt.

_"What the fuck!"_ Karkat yelled, resisting Solluxs grip. She could feel the cloth under her shirt come loose. Sollux smirked as Karkat began to realize her attempts were futile, but Solluxs smirk quickly faded as they both lost footing, slipping abruptly into the cool waters of the pool.

Karkat gasped as Sollux threw his arms around her waist as they plummeted into the water, waves ripping around them.

Time seemed to slow as both of them were tossed to the near bottom of the pool. Karkats breath was lost as they reached the bottom, the cloth drifting gracefully away. Solluxs arms wrapped securely around Karkats waist as he set his feet on the floor of the pool.

Something wasn't right with Karkats figure, Sollux began to think. It was much too small. Maybe he hadn't been eating? Sollux knew whenever he began coding or programming, he didn't stop until he finished. It usually didn't take him long, since he was such an expert at it, but some were quite extensive, and he often forgot to take care of himself with the exception of a shower here and there.

Sollux propelled himself up through the water with his legs. He gasped for air as he arrived at the surface. Karkat was coughing by the time her head was above the water. Once her breath was steady she looked up at Sollux, her heart booming in her ears. Her shirt clung to her body, showing her curves, as well as her chest, and bra lines; and she was suddenly aware of it, but she wasn't the only one.

"…Karkat, you.." He wasn't able to finish as Karkat pushed Sollux as hard as she could, swimming to the shallow end of the pool.

"Get away from me!" Karkat shrieked, her face taking on a dark red hue. She held onto the edge of the pool, her face contorted in anger, but mostly fear. Sollux stared dumbfounded, but quickly snapped out of his stupor. He swam over as Karkat attempted to pull herself out of the pools water, her arms trembling with a combination of fear and adrenaline as she tried.

Sollux swam into the shallow end where Karkat stood, her back facing him. He pulled her short figure to him, one arm around her waist, the other on the back of her head, in a tight embrace. Karkat went completely rigid, her feelings bubbling within her body. With a single sob, tears poured from her eyes, her arm wrapping around Solluxs neck.

Solluxs loud, thudding heartbeat and steady, even breaths calmed Karkats small sobs. Her small frame shook with every silent hiccup.

As her hiccups subsided, Karkat looked up at Sollux, who in turn, looked at her, his mismatched eyes staring into her own dark brown ones.

Sollux leaned down, locking in a passionate kiss. Karkat was unable to resist, her arms pulling Sollux closer.

When the kiss broke, Karkats sobs and hiccups vanished, only the subtle waves in the water could be heard.

Using his psiioniics, Sollux lifted both Karkat and himself into his hive. Upon arriving, he set Karkat down as he disappeared into the next room. He came back seconds later, a towel and change of clothes in hand. Karkat said nothing as Sollux handed her the items and walked out. She wordlessly dried herself off before changing, her mind completely void of thought. Sollux walked in as Karkat was putting the borrowed shirt on, he had changed into slacks and his usual shirt already. Karkat was having a bit of trouble getting the shirt on.

With his face yellow, Sollux walked over and helped Karkats head come through the hole of the shirt.

For a moment, their eyes locked in silence. Sollux tore himself from her alluring gaze, guiding her to his red and blue bed.

"Uh, if you're still cold, you can lay down. I'll be on the couch if you need me." Sollux offered softly. Karkat slowly made her way to the bed and sat. She looked up at Sollux with a longing gaze, and he understood.

Climbing on the other side, Sollux got under the covers followed by Karkat. He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried herself in the warmth of Solluxs chest.

Because Karkat was being so uncharacteristically compliant and quiet, it was beginning to feel quite surreal for Sollux. Soon enough though, his thoughts ceased as both Sollux and Kakat were overtaken by sleep.

**_End_**

**A/N: Yes, I talk a lot. Hope you guys liked it...I got one review for my last chapter ;~; Bluh, so leave your thoughts if you have any. I'll update once a week or so :P**


	3. An Hourglass of Chlorine

**A/N: Hey guys...I'm thinking of taking this story down. I'm not sure if this is any good or not. It will be five chapters though. I cut it short, sorry :/ I will be posting another Homestuck story soon, but I haven't had much access to Microsoft, so I couldn't type stuff. **

**IMPORTANT to the story: Everyone in the story is NOT 13 (6 sweeps). It would be disturbing for me to have smut between children. Lets say they're 17, seeing as most of my readers are probably around that age, hopefully. If not, stop reading smut on the internet :O Lol. Enjoy.**

_Chapter 3_

Sollux woke, his eyes coming into focus on the small figure cuddling him. Now that he thought about it, it's obvious no one found out about Karkat. None of them really hung out much.

Sollux pulled Karkat closer. Karkats too large shirt hid her curvy figure, and she never kept her hair long, or even in a slightly girly fashion. No one would ever begin to suspect Karkat to be of the opposite gender for any reason.

Sollux gazed warmly at Karkats sleeping figure, his hand reaching up from the covers to brush a few stray, damp locks from Karkats face. Sollux was sure Karkat would never know of his feelings toward her; feeling ashamed to have fallen for another male, though he was unsure why. Somehow, he knew Karkat was different than she made herself appear to be, but never knew, until now.

A small moan of content from the smaller of the two broke Solluxs train of thought.

Two large brown eyes revealed themselves to Sollux, silently staring. Karkats hair was tousled by sleep, her shirt riding up her stomach to reveal her smooth stomach, and below that, the boxers Sollux had her change into. His pants wouldn't fit her, seeing as she was so much shorter than him.

Sollux shifted uncomfortably as he felt his pants get rather tight. He slid from the covers, sitting on the edge of the bed to stretch before getting up.

"You hungry?" Sollux questioned as he turned to his recent bed mate. One of his hand went through his brown locks as Karkats shook her head no. "Alright, I suppose." Solluxs eyes traced the room as he avoided eye contact with Karkat.

With the small clearing of her throat, Karkat finally spoke.

"I uh, should probably get going." Solluxs eyes found Karkats again. Never had he heard Karkat speak so softly. Her voice was so different. She didn't have to hold back, seeing as Sollux knew her well kept secret already. Sollux didn't show any sign of surprise though. He kept himself composed, but took note of his observation.

"Alright, I'll take you down. Though…you aren't very covered up." Karkats face tinted pink as she pulled her shirt down and got up. Sollux tossed her a large sweater that was void of any sign. It was the best he could do at the moment, given the circumstances. It sufficed however; it covered to the ends of her knees. Karkat played with the hem of the sweater nervously as Sollux approached her, and embraced her. His warmth seemed to emulate through her body. She closed her eyes as she heard Solluxs booming heartbeat ring in her ears.

They were both lifted and soon traveling downward. Karkats own pulse had been racing as they descended.

Karkat hadn't realized until her feet touched the ground that she was gripping Solluxs shirt. Feeling quite embarrassed, Karkat released her death grip on the cloth. Her face became red as she then realized she'd been standing there staring at the ground for a while, but Sollux said nothing.

Taking a step back, still looking at the ground, Karkat dropped her lingering hands into the sweaters large pockets.

"I'll be going…" Karkat stated, finally looking Sollux in the eyes. He nodded as Karkat turned to walk, her chest feeling rather tight.

Sollux bit his lip as Karkat disappeared from sight. He wanted her to stay in his arms.

He sighed as his psiioniics lifted him back into his hive. Maybe he would invite Karkat over again soon. That is, if she isn't mad at him for revealing her secret; although he didn't mean do. Why else would she have seemed so distressed?

Sollux let out another audible sigh as he threw himself into his plush bed for the second time. He pondered over and over whether he had a chance with Karkat. Their friends would eventually find out, and Sollux was sure that wasn't something Karkat would be too keen about. Besides, he wouldn't want to keep it a secret anyway.

Getting up, Sollux made his way to the shower. He smelled strongly of chlorine…and Karkat. He couldn't be sure of how his and Karkats relationship would progress, but he definitely wouldn't let his feelings ruin their current friendship...

_**End**_


	4. This is seriously ridiculous

**A/N ..I haven't been on recently, and I uploaded a chapter and left without checking anything, I've been busy. I'm definitely not the greatest writer, but saying 'you suck' won't help.**

** I also haven't reviewed on this story, because I don't even think that's possible. Besides, why do that? It won't make my story better. Anyway, I thank people for reviewing, though I would like some feedback on how this is doing. My first Homestuck story isn't the greatest, but I have to start somewhere. I'm writing my second, which is tons better than this one because I wrote this one entirely out of boredom, just to see how it did.**

**I also find it kind of creepy that people often use the name Guest for anonymous reviews. I thought Anon was something people always put. I dunno. I won't disable anonymous reviews because I feel everyone should be able to put an opinion. Why do they even have that option? **

**Anyway, sorry about this lengthy whatnot I put here rather than uploading a chapter. I've never had to do this on the 4 stories I've written in the past year, and I'm quite disappointing I had to do it on this one.**

**I talk too much, so I'll shut up now. I've stated before, don't like, don't read. Simple as that.**

**Thanks for your time,**

**-Emma C.**


	5. Fuck

Chapter 4

Karkat walked along the beach from Solluxs hive. She stared at her feet as she walked; they left small indents in the small that would soon be washed away by the salty tide of the ocean. The continuous crash of its waves clashed around her with every step, seeming to isolate her with its distinct smell. The off white sand buried her pale feet; she occasionally stepped on a small shell or clam, which she'd throw into the ocean. Before long, the beach ended and her hive was near.

Entering, Karkat removed Solluxs clothes she had borrowed, and went to take a shower, leaving her purple computer untouched.

Although the shower provided much needed warmth and relief, Karkat didn't take very in long in it. She soon threw a towel around herself and stepped out of the bathroom, grabbing a shirt before making her way to her desktop.

Her hive was cleaner than most of her friends would expect. Many romance posters proudly covered the gray walls, A few Faygo bottles sat on a desk by a windowsill, remnants of Gamzees frequent visits. Her light gray carpet tickled her feet as she walked. A light breeze wafted around through the open window, the faint smell of sea and sand permeating the cool air.

Karkat dropped her towel, pulling on the long gray shirt she had retrieved earlier. This particular shirt dangled carelessly at her thighs, making it seem almost like a dress. It still displayed Karkats usual light gray Cancer symbol across the upper torso, like all the rest of her shirts.

Tossing the towel onto a nearby chair, Karkat ran a small purple brush through her still soaked hair before logging into PesterChum.

[CG] CarcinoGenticist began pestering [TA] twinArmageddons

[CG]: HEY.

A few minutes passed with no response as Karkat casually chatted with some other chums. Karkat began feeling rather insecure about the lack of response from Sollux.

With a sigh, Karkat logged out of PesterChum.

'_I can't even imagine what he's thinking right now. He didn't have much of a response earlier either. Fuck. He's always so vague and mysterious when it comes to emotions. If only he would just open up a bit. Then again, this is Sollux I'm talking about. How the fuck do I get him to open up?'_

Karkat made her way to the window, leaning forward to lean on the windowsill; her arms crossed, leaning on the edge, and her body almost horizontal with the exception of her legs, and the curve in her back. She stared out at all the trees that threatened to block her view of the now orange sunset than continued to splash colors unevenly across the sky as it sank further.

'_He's like a fucking hermit crab when it comes to emotions.__ In some cases that is understandable…Does he even realize how I feel about him? It's better he realizes when he knows I'm a girl rather than a boy. That probably would have been pretty fucking awkward. I can't know he feels the same way though. Shit, now I'm troubling myself over this asshole. Ugh'_

The sound of footsteps yanked Karat from her thoughts, her body jolting with surprise. Turning around quickly, her red eye caught a tall, thin figure looming near.

**_End_**

**_(A/N: Okay, short chapter, and I've been away. That commotion about my story really annoyed me a bit though. Don't like this, don't read it, it really is as simple as it gets. Want to write a review about how much it sucks? Print it out, tie it to some sandpaper, and shove it somewhere because I don't give two shits. Reviews are for improving the story. _**

**_Anyway, schools coming soon, and I'm not sure of how much I'll update now, or when school starts. We'll see._**

**_Constructive reviews are appreciated for my shitty story._**


End file.
